Nothing Personal
by xoffcolor
Summary: After seven years of celebrating the death of Elphaba, Glinda steps down from her position as Glinda the Good and leaves to pay her respects to Elphaba. But when she gets to Kiamo Ko she finds a lot more than expected. Gelphie. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Wicked or any of its characters. Oh how I wish I did, but I don't. And thank you to JessyDaCowgirl for ideas and inspiration. There will probably be about one or two more chapters. To the story. I hope you like it! R & R!

* * *

Six. Six years since Elphaba died. Six times she had celebrated her death and for what? So that she could claim her popularity, so that she could open her windows and travel the sky and the streets of Oz and hear people shout her name? Was she really so engrossed in herself and her popularity that she would celebrate her best friend's death without trying to make things better? Not anymore. She had been thinking about stepping down but baffled as to who would take her place. She needed someone that Oz would accept as a leader, someone who had done a good deed to receive Oz's respect, someone who….the scarecrow. Of course, Glinda hated him for killing her beloved Elphie but he was also responsible for killing what Oz considered the Wicked Witch of the West. And that deed was the greatest deed of all in their eyes. She had contacted him and spoken with him and after a great deal of convincing he had agreed to fulfill the position when ever Glinda was ready to step down.

* * *

It was a year after she had spoken to the scarecrow and it was the day before the seventh anniversary of Elphaba's death. Glinda had called a meeting with all of Oz and she had spent a good portion of the day trying – desperately – to clear her friend's name. Sure, she had promised that she wouldn't but she didn't have a choice now. Things were getting too out of hand. Some had lost respect for Glinda, others believed that it was just stress that was causing such talk but Glinda knew better. It was love. Still, no one would listen to her no matter how much they loved Glinda the Good. The night that led to the dreadful anniversary wasn't a pleasant one. Her mind was made up. Tomorrow she would be stepping down from her position and would hand things over to the Scarecrow. She was leaving the Emerald City and was going to continue her life somewhere else. Maybe go back to Gillikin. Yes, Frottica was always welcoming to Glinda. Maybe she would stay in Kiamo Ko for a while. Possibly even in the castle so that she was able to pay the respects that she had neglected for seven years. Where ever she would end up, it wouldn't be in the Emerald City.

"Some of you may have heard rumors about my retirement. I stand here now to confirm these rumors and to introduce your new leader. You all recall the day seven oh so long years ago that The Wicked Witch had been killed and that these heroes consisted of a small girl, a tin man, and a scarecrow. Well, I'd like to welcome a hero himself, the Scarecrow."

Very hesitantly, the Scarecrow stepped into view and was hit with a loud roar of applause and cheers.

"I will be leaving immediately but my whereabouts will not be announced. As of tonight I will no longer be ruling Oz. I will not be answering questions from here on in. You are dismissed."

Oz was upset that they would be losing such a wonderful leader but having someone that had done a deed such as kill the Witch was an honor as well.

Glinda had retreated to her room and let the tears that she had been fighting, fall. Suitcases were everywhere, all of her clothing packed. Once night fell she would be leaving for the castle in Kiamo Ko under the cover of night. She didn't want people following her or to know where she was. All she wanted was to have time to her self, not to be bombarded with questions and confused and upset Ozians.

By the time nightfall came her bags were shipped off to her home in Frottica and everything was set. Glinda had said her rather painful goodbyes to the staff and soaked in one last look of her room. Things seemed different now. They _felt _different. A weight had been lifted off her shoulders now that she knew she would no longer be celebrating her Elphie's death. Now she would be able to celebrate her life and mourn her death rather than the other way around.

Glinda wanted to go back in time so that she could have gone with Elphaba that night. If she had Elphaba wouldn't be dead, and Glinda would have been able to admit her feelings to her. Glinda loved that green girl more than anything, even her popularity. But she was afraid. Well, terrified really. Terrified of not being accepted, of not having people bow at her feet and as much as she wanted to spend every waking moment with Elphie, she didn't. She gave up the love of her life for Oz's respect and it took her seven years to realize what a mistake it had been. Maybe if she had told Elphaba of her feelings she wouldn't have surrendered herself to Oz knowing the pain that she would cause Glinda. But now it was too late. She _couldn't _go back and things would never be better. All she could do was try and make up for the things she had done wrong by paying her respects.

Glinda had a death grip on Elphaba's hat and a single tear from her eye onto the hat before dropping off of the brim.

"I'm coming, Elphie," she whispered to nothing before bubbling herself to the place of her friends death.


	2. Chapter 2

Elphaba paced back and forth in the room where she had supposedly 'died'

Elphaba paced back and forth in the room that she now used as her bedroom. It was windowless, cold, and didn't have a cozy feeling to it at all. She had lied to Glinda, the first person to ever accept her for who she was, and for that she truly did feel wicked. Many times she had considered going back to Glinda, or writing her to let her know that she was okay. And just as often she had told herself that it wasn't worth it. If Glinda found out that she was okay and had to witness her death again….she didn't want to think what would happen.

Elphie's hair was darker than ever and her eyes were tired. There was a slight purplish color beneath her eyes due to stress and lack of sleep. Her green wasn't as 'phosphorescent' - as Glinda called it - as it used to be. Things just weren't the same any more. Fiyero left and Chistery had died a few years back. She was now alone. Something she thought she would never be again. After she met Glinda everything in her life started looking up. Then just as quickly her world fell around her.

The green girl headed up the staircase in her room to the tower that looked north-east. All she could think about was how Glinda must have felt that night. Many celebrations were going on in Oz. Celebrations caused only by her 'death'. She sighed softly and looked over at the walls below her. It was then that she saw the only entrance to the castle that wasn't boarded up, moving. As if someone had entered. Quickly yet quietly she made her way down the stairs, through her room, and down another stair case. It was a thin staircase, just wide enough for maybe another half of her. The book case that hid the secret entrance was slid to the side about three inches and what – or who – she saw took her breath away.

-X-

Glinda landed around the front of the castle, wearing the same dress that she wore to the Emerald City with Elphaba. She hadn't worn the dress since that tragic day but now felt like the appropriate time for such wardrobe. That day meant something to her and so did the dress.

Her deep blue eyes looked over the castle, trying to find any way in. It seemed that all of the entrances were blocked except for a side door on the eastern wall. It wasn't too hard to find her way around the castle, for it was exactly as she remembered it, except there was a cold and lonely feeling that wasn't there before. Tears stung her eyes as she navigated to the room where she lost her best friend. The screams, the cries. It was as if it were happening all over again. A very shaky hand pressed open the final barrier between her and her destination. Her steps were slow and hesitant but she made her way over to the middle of the room and sat on her knees, placing Elphaba's hat in front of her, on the floor. It was when she started apologizing for everything that the tears started flowing freely.

"I'm so sorry my Elphie. I'm sorry for everything that I've done to you. I'm sorry for not going with you that night, for not sticking up for you. I'm sorry for always putting my popularity and reputation first. I'm sorry for giving Morrible the idea of putting Nessa in harm in order to capture you. I'm sorry for trying to embarrass you at Ozdust, and for all of the cruel things I said about you to my friends." Glinda kept her list going. There were so many things she wished she could have done better but it was too late now to fix it.

"I killed you Elphie. It's all my fault. If I hadn't been jealous and selfish none of this would have happened. I killed you and I can never forgive my self."

-X-

Not once did Elphaba take her eyes off of the figure in front of her. Her Lyndie thought that _she _was responsible for her death? Did she really carry that guilt around with her? Elphaba had her hand over her mouth as she tried to control her tears. No, she had to be strong. Especially right now. As much as she wanted to go and tell Glinda that it wasn't her fault, to hold her and to never let go, she knew that it wasn't possible. It would only create more trouble for the poor girl. She was already going through so much and knowing that she was alive and wasn't able to ever see her again would be much too hard on her. Losing someone once was more than enough.

-X-

Glinda stood with the hat, putting down a flower that she had grabbed from outside. "Goodbye my Elphie. I'll be back. I promise. I'll visit as often as my life allows. I love you."

She small blond got up and slowly walked to the door, which was out of Elphaba's sight. Glinda stood with her hand on the door for a few moments, trying to will herself to leave. It was just too hard. She felt as if she were abandoning Elphaba all over again.

-X-

Once Elphaba thought that Glinda was gone she turned and headed back up to her room. She turned much too early and the heel of her foot accidentally hit the bookcase, causing it to shake slightly which sent a book tumbling to the floor. She held her breath and stood in silence for a few moments before heading up to her room. She had figured that Glinda was already down the hall and hadn't heard anything. Little did she know that Glinda was still standing at the door when this happened and was frozen in her place. The noise had startled her greatly and disturbed the peaceful silence and ringing was sent through her ears at this sudden thud.

Of course she had heard the rumors about Elphaba's ghost haunting the castle, but had it been true? Glinda figured that it was all hocus pocus; that the Ozians were simply trying to continue the lies that they had created about her. But maybe, just maybe Elphaba's ghost _was _there and it was trying to tell her something. She turned on her heels and silently walked over to the book case, sliding it to the side on its tracks. Her movements were cautious as she made her way up the staircase and to another door that heightened her curiosity. With a gentle push she eased the door open and her breath caught in her throat. Was it…no. She was…alive? There stood Elphaba, the pink flower in her hair. She was holding onto the dresser with her head hanging down. A small sob passed through the green girls lips. She hadn't meant to hurt Glinda so much.

Glinda moved with such stealth that Elphaba hadn't heard her. Had this been any other day she would have been able to feel Glinda but she was so overwhelmed with emotion that she wasn't used to that at the moment she would have been oblivious to anything.

"Pink really _does _go good with green," Glinda said softly. The sudden presence caused Elphaba to jump and turn while taking the flower from her hair.

"You lied," Glinda reprimanded harshly. "For seven years, god damnit, I have been crying and heart broken over a death that was staged?"

The words had hurt Elphaba greatly but she also understood how angry Glinda must have been. Elphaba didn't want to imagine how she would've reacted had she been in Glinda's place.

"How could you do that to me?"

"I'm sorry, Glinda. I was trying to keep you safe! Do you know what would have happened if they found out I was alive, and better yet, in contact with you? I know how much your popularity means to you and if you lost the praise of the Ozians it would crush your heart. I was only trying to save you."

"Not having you hurt more than anything. It just took me a long time to realize it! But if you hadn't gone insane in front of the Wizard and Morrible maybe we wouldn't be in this position!"

Glinda had Elphaba fuming. This was the exact reason she hadn't shown herself to the small blond when she had the chance.

"Maybe if you hadn't gone to Morrible and told her how to lure me into some trap that only ended up in Nessa's death along with my own, I would be free!" Elphaba yelled. The instant it escaped her mouth her features softened and she moved towards Glinda. The words had been like a dagger through her heart and she wasn't going to let Elphaba get away with saying that.

"Glin, I'm sor-"

"I hate you!" Glinda rushed at Elphie and attacked her, trying to throw punches at the green girl. The small blond was screaming and kicking and was much harder to hold off than she thought.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

Glinda quickly grew weary of fighting and collapsed onto Elphaba, her arms wrapping around the green girls neck as she sobbed into her shoulder.

"I hate you," Glinda sobbed out, tears flowing freely.

"I'm so sorry Glin. I was so far out of line. It wasn't my place so say such things. I'm so sorry, Glinda."

"Me too," Glinda nodded, "me too. Promise me you'll never leave me again. Please……you _are _going to let me stay, right?" Glinda pulled back and looked at Elphie, her cheeks stained with tears of frustration, anger, and pain. "Please." Her voice was so soft it was barely audible.

"Things are quite lonely around here. And as much joy your company would bring me, I fear I can't let you do that. It's far too dangerous."

"Doesn't Chistery keep you company?"

"He passed away a few years ago," Elphaba said softly, her voice filled with emotion as she hung her head.

"Oh. I'm sorry. That must have been hard…Look, Elphie. I'm willing to do what ever it takes to stay here with you. Anything." Glinda was nearly begging to stay. She didn't know what she would do if she had to lose Elphaba again.

"You have your duties as Glinda the Good; you have all of Oz to take care of. People are depending on you and you can't just abandon them."

"I already have." Elphaba's head snapped up and her eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"I stepped down today. Celebrating your death was too much for me to bear. The lies, the fake smiles, and the occasional question about how I knew you. After seven years I finally learned that I couldn't handle it. I announced my retirement early today."

"But Glinda…Your popularity, your reputation, all of Oz loved you and praised you and you gave all of that up…gave it up for me?" Elphaba was honored, guilty, happy, and upset all at the same time.

"All of that means so much to you, though." Elphie just couldn't understand Glinda's reasoning behind her actions.

"But you're worth it. And all of the hurtful things that were said about you caused me too much pain." Glinda's features became stressed at the memories of the celebrations.

"Wait, if you're not ruling Oz, who is?" The answer had her worried. What if the person that was currently ruling was cruel to the Animals, and ruined everything Glinda worked for?

"The night that you supposedly died, there were four of them traveling together. The tin man, the lion, the scarecrow, and Dorothy. And since Oz wanted someone that deserved the position, I chose the scarecrow."

The answer to her question caused her eyebrows to raise in shock.

"Wait, _the _scarecrow?" Elphaba couldn't believe her ears. Was Fiyero really ruling Oz?

"Elphie, I know you don't like him for wanting to kill you but-"

"Fiyero is ruling Oz," Elphaba said so softly that Glinda couldn't make out what she was saying.

"What was that Elphie?" Glinda asked as her eyebrows knitted with confusion.

"Fiyero is ruling Oz." The realization caused her spirits to brighten instantly. The Animals would definitely be taken care of, he also knew of Elphaba's whereabouts and would be able to take extra precaution to keep her safe if need be.

"But I thought…" Glinda started, trailing off with confusion.

Elphaba spent time describing everything that had happened between their fight when Fiyero was taken away and up until that moment.

All of this information was too much for Glinda to grasp at one time. But she had understood the gist of it.

"Glinda, where are you staying?" Elphaba asked, her voice strewn with worry.

"In Frottica, maybe. Actually, I'm not sure. I was hoping that I could stay here. I don't want to have to leave you again," Glinda admitted softly. Her voice and features showing her emotion and desperation.

Elphaba opened her mouth to try and talk Glinda out of it when she heard the roll of thunder in the distance. She gently took Glinda's hand and took her up the staircase to the tower and looked at the sky. Clouds could be seen near Gillikin and she wasn't going to let Glinda travel in this weather. Not to mention it was very dark and the only light was from the moon. When Glinda saw the storm, she smiled, knowing that Elphaba wouldn't dare let her travel through it.

"I'll let you stay for the night. This doesn't mean that you can live here. We'll talk about that in the morning, my sweet." Once they were back in the room Elphaba pulled Glinda into a hug, holding her close and nuzzling her face into her hair.

"Will you ever forgive me for the pain I put you through? For not giving you word of my existence? It was nothing personal. I was just scared for your wellbeing."

Glinda chuckled softly and nodded. "Of course. And I understand your reasoning behind it. It was selfish of me to act that way just because you didn't want me to get hurt. I was upset, Elphie. And I'm sorry." A few moments of silence passed before Glinda spoke again, her arms still around the other girl.

"Elphie, I'm scared." Elphaba pulled back and took the small girl's face into her hands. "Of what, my sweet?" Brown eyes searched blue ones for an answer.

"I don't want to lose you again. I love you." This caused Elphaba to laugh softly and hug Glinda again. "Everything will be fine. I promise. And you know I love you, as well."

"No," Glinda said, pulling from the hug, "I'm _in _love with you. I have since the first day at Shiz when you scared us all half to death. Between your…alarming yet beautiful shade of green and your magic you had us all terrified." Both girls laughed and rested their foreheads together. Green hands cupped Glinda's cheeks and thumbs stroked her cheekbones. Once again, she opened her mouth to speak but instead of saying how she felt she pressed her lips to Glinda's. If she once thought that she felt chemistry between her and Fiyero she had no idea what this was.

"I'm in love with you too, Glinda."

They both leaned in again, their lips hungry for attention. The kisses gradually got deeper and more intimate until a small hand slowly made its way up Elphaba's back and moved to the zipper on her dress.

"Elphie, I-" Glinda didn't even get to finish her sentence before lips gently pressed against hers, willing her to go on. They took their time undressing each other, savoring every moment. They spent a good portion of the night making love in the candle light; the once cold room now warm and moist from sweat and body heat. They both basked in the afterglow of love-making, looking into each others eyes and just holding each other close.

"Sing me a song, Elphie. Just one simple song," Glinda requested softly. She stifled a yawn but everything else about her gave away her exhaustion.

"Just one, my sweet, for we both need rest." Elphaba gently pressed a kiss to Glinda's forehead and held her close.

_I have been blind, unwilling to see_

_The true love you're giving._

_I have ignored every blessing._

_I'm on my knees confessing_

Elphie paused for a moment, just to take in Glinda's smile. Her voice was beautiful. Soft yet filled with emotion and it soothed any worries that the blond had.

_That I feel myself surrender_

_Each time I see your face._

_I am staggered by your beauty,_

_Your unassuming grace._

_And I feel my heart is turning,_

_Falling into place._

_I can't hide it_

_Now hear my confession._

_I have been wrong about you._

_Thought I was strong without you._

_For so long nothing could move me._

_For so long nothing could change me._

_Now I feel myself surrender_

_Each time I see your face._

_I am captured by your beauty,_

_Your unassuming grace._

_And I feel my heart is turning,_

_Falling into place._

_I can't hide it_

_Now hear my confession._

_You are the air that I breathe._

_You're the ground beneath my feet._

_When did I stop believing?_

_Cause I feel myself surrender_

_Each time I see your face._

_I am staggered by your beauty,_

_Your unassuming grace._

_And I feel my heart_

_Falling into place._

_I can't hide it_

_Now hear my confession._

_I can't hide it_

_Now hear my confession._

_Hear my confession._

Elphaba let a tear slide down her cheek as she watched her love sleep. "Goodnight, my love. Just remember that I'll always love you. I'm never going to leave you. You'll never be alone again."

Glinda smiled in her sleep and nuzzled closer to Elphaba. The green witch knew that after tonight there was no possibility of letting each other go again and Elphaba found herself needing Glinda's love to live. It wasn't long before Elphaba fell asleep as well, both girls safely in each other's arms.

-X-

One more chapter to go! I hope you all like it so far. And the song is My Confession by Josh Groban. I love his music! Well, the English stuff. I use it for fan fictions because they are just so emotional. I recommend listening to it right now, especially since you just read what happened. I hope this chapter wasn't too much. I've been sooo busy between packing for NY, dance, singing, and acting classes, plus homework. I'll try to update as soon as I can.

R & R!


	3. Chapter 3

Morning finally rolled around and Elphaba woke before Glinda

**I will be in Oregon for the next week to buy a house. We're moving and – sadly – I must leave my friends, my school, and my dance studio. I'll try and but some gelphie goodness in this chapter. I might be able to work on this while I'm in Oregon but I don't know how long my time on the computer will be. I'm actually on the plane writing this for you guys. Idina Menzel's CD Still I can't be still is playing on my iPhone. My mom and step-dad are sleeping. Trust me, if they weren't I would **_**not **_**be writing this. I hope I did okay.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own wicked. If I did it wouldn't be suitable for children. And it would be gelphie all the way.**

- X -

Morning finally rolled around and Elphaba woke before Glinda. It wasn't a surprise, though. There wasn't any sun flowing in through a window and the only light was from a candle that Elphie leaned over and lit. Glinda's form was still curled against Elphaba's chest; her blonde curls spreading across her bare skin. The green girl was lost in thought when she felt the bed shift ever so slightly.

"Hmm?" Glinda groaned, confused as to why she woke up in a dark room, lying naked with Elphaba. After a few moments everything flowed back to her, including the love they expressed several times.

"Morning, Elphie." Elphaba chuckled at the groggy smile plastered on Glinda's face.

"Good morning, my sweet."

"I could get used to this," the small girl said softly, her body snuggling closer to Elphaba's.

"Me too, Glin." Elphaba paused for a second to make sure she was doing the right thing before speaking up again.

"Glinda, we need to talk." The blonde lifted her head off of Elphaba's chest and looked at her with confusion. Both girls sat up against the headboard, a thoughtful look on Elphaba's face and an awfully worried one on Glinda's. Several silent moments passed before Elphaba found the strength to speak. "I spent a great deal of last night and this morning considering the options – there weren't that many mind you – and I've decided that if you're willing to give up everything that you have just to be with me I'll take you with open arms."

"Honestly? Because, Elphie..." Elphaba internally panicked when Glinda paused to find the proper wording but willed herself to be strong for what ever was going to come. Glinda's voice sounded pained and worried as if what she were going to say would hurt Elphaba terribly. "I don't want you to change your mind if I _do _decide to stay. Don't get me wrong. Being with you would mean so much. Maybe too much."

Elphaba understood what Glinda was saying, and didn't blame her for feeling that way. She had been trying to convince Glinda to _not _stay with her and here she was, opening her door for the girl.

"My mind is set, my sweet. If you choose to stay you will be free to come and go as you please. Now, I'm not going to beg you to stay. This is your decision. But if you do decide that staying is what you wish to do I will do all that I can to try and make this place as Glinda-worthy as possible. I want you to be comfortable here. This is your home too. But I promise I won't change my mind. It's set in stone, my love. Think about this and consider everything. I don't need an answer right away but I wanted to get the offer out in the open. Just do what ever is best for you." Glinda didn't need any time to think about her answer. Her mind was set the moment she saw Elphaba for the first time in six years.

"Elphie, I wouldn't leave even if you begged. Isn't losing you once more than enough? You mean green thing, I love you." Green arms held the smaller girl to her chest as her face buried itself in blonde curls.

"I love you, too. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

-X-

"You know, I do have to go to Frottica to get my bags and see how everyone is," Glinda pointed out as they were cleaning up after breakfast. "It won't take long, though. Four days, give or take. A week at most." Both girls seemed down at the mention of being apart for even the slightest amount of time. And although neither of them would admit it, they were scared that they wouldn't see each other again. "I hope to leave today. Before sundown. I want to just get there and get back as quickly as I can." Elphaba hadn't said anything; she just nodded and kept telling herself that she would be back with in the week. It wasn't like she was going forever. "I'm coming back. I promise," Glinda said, trying to soothe Elphaba's unspoken fear.

"I know." Elphaba spoke this more to convince herself rather than to confirm what Glinda was telling her. "I trust you, my sweet. Take as long as you need. We have the rest of our lives together and I want you to do what ever it is that you need to do to make sure that it's as pleasant as possible. As long as you come back to me sooner or later." Glinda laughed at Elphie's tone.

"You make it sound like I might never come back. I'm just going to get my clothes and say hello to my parents." She took the green face in her hands and looked Elphaba in the eyes. "I'm. Coming. Back." Each word came between kisses. Elphie nodded and smiled softly, running her hands through Glinda's hair.

"I know. I just over reacted and I'm sorry, my sweet." Glinda raised her eye brows and moved closer, her body pressing up against Elphaba's.

"I don't know if I should forgive you," she said, her hands roaming Elphie's body. "What's in it for me?" She whispered into her ear. Elphaba opened her mouth to speak and Glinda put her finger on the green lips. "Rhetorical question, Elphie." Glinda replaced her finger with her lips and cupped a green cheek. Their lips parted and tongues took over, eagerly exploring each other's mouths. A moan could be heard but neither was sure who it came from.

"Go to your room," Glinda murmured against Elphaba's lips. She was going to have her once more before she left.

"But we haven't finished cle-"

"Now." Glinda demanded, cutting Elphaba off. Elphaba hadn't heard such a tone from Glinda and it made her wonder what was in store. Just the anticipation alone was enough to start forming a wet pool at her center. Glinda trailed a few feet behind her, taking in every movement of her muscles and the way her frock would wrinkle and smooth out in a rhythmic pattern that matched her pace. Elphaba was aware of the stare and it made her heart beat faster.

"I need to get you some more clothes while I'm in Frottica. Maybe something sexier, more form fitting and much more revealing," Glinda said as she ran her hands over Elphie's body once they were in the bedroom.

"These are perfectly fine an-"Once again Glinda cut her off, her voice strong and dominant.

"Did I say you could speak?" In response Elphaba shook her head and Glinda smirked mischievously.

"Good. You're learning. Now turn." As she had before, the green girl followed orders and slowly turned in a circle before waiting for her next command. She never expected Glinda to be this dominant and honestly it was turning her on like crazy.

"Take them off. Slowly." Elphaba hesitated for a moment when Glinda told her to remove her clothes slowly. It wasn't a matter of if, it was how. She started with her boots and moved up to take off her frock. Glinda watched her intently, enjoying the show that she was getting. Although Glinda had seen her naked numerous times before Elphaba was still a little shy. Maybe it was because she felt she was on display. Elphaba's clothes were soon in a pile next to her and the smaller girl nodded in approval before sauntering over to the naked figure. Hands roamed the toned muscles and cupped her breasts. Her thumbs teased at her nipples and she raised her head to hungrily kiss the other girl. Out of habit, Elphaba raised her hand to rest it on Glinda's hip and pull her closer.

"What are you doing?" Glinda asked sternly as she gently pushed the green hand from her hip.

"Nothing," came Elphaba's soft and slightly wary answer.

"Thought so." Glinda trailed kisses across her jaw and down her neck while nibbling and sucking on the exposed skin. After she was satisfied with the marks she left she moved down to her collar bone before she finally reached her breasts. Her tongue flicked over her nipple before she took it in her mouth and sucked on it, her teeth gently grazing over it. Elphaba let a moan escaped her lips which made it even harder for Glinda to resist her. She was determined, though and managed to continue her job. Before Elphaba could get too much pleasure from this action Glinda stopped and removed her own dress, heading over to the bed and leaning against the headboard with her legs spread. Glinda's hand made its way down her stomach and into her panties where she started releasing some of her stress. All that Elphaba could do was watch with pleading eyes as Glinda's hand pumped in and out behind the sheer fabric. Glinda wanted to save herself for Elphie so before she reached her climax she removed her hand and motioned for her lover to come over to her. It took all of her will power but she managed to walk over and crawl on the bed to straddle her hips rather than pounce on her. Glinda gently wiped her two fingers on the green lips and Elphie happily licked the sweet juices.

"May I?" Elphaba asked politely and Glinda smiled.

"I suppose." The juices on Glinda's fingers were eagerly licked off and Glinda did a good job of hiding the pleasure that she got from such a task. Elphaba whimpered softly when Glinda took her hand back, taking away Elphaba's short lived privilege.

"Lie down," she insisted and the green girl obliged. While Elphie got down on the bed Glinda removed her under garments and straddled the green stomach. Elphaba could feel the heat radiating from her wet center onto her stomach and it made following Glinda's orders almost impossible. Her hands were quickly pinned above her head and Glinda's face was close enough so that her breath ticked the green lips.

"They are to stay here. Move them and this all stops," Glinda threatened. The smaller girl moved down Elphaba's body, leaving trails of kisses. Even the slightest contact made Elphaba's stomach muscles tighten with pleasure and anticipation. She licked up the little mess she left on her stomach and continued down, stopping right before she reached her pool of heat. Elphaba expected Glinda to finally give her the pleasure she was dying for but much to her dismay Glinda licked at the inside of her thighs and let her tongue get with in the slightest distance away from her before retreating back down her thigh. Elphaba gripped the sheets to keep from moving too much and whimpered when she was teased. Glinda licked a trail back up her stomach, in between her breasts up her neck and kissed Elphaba with all of the passion she could muster. She sat straddling a green thigh and Elphaba was so focused on keeping her arms from moving and on the kiss that she couldn't have predicted what was about to happen. Glinda thrust two fingers inside of Elphaba causing her to scream out in pleasure. Had this been any other time Elphaba would have been fighting the rather girlish noises that she was making but as Glinda's hips rocked against her thigh and her fingers worked inside of her while her thumb rubbed her clit she didn't give it a second thought. In a wave of trembles Glinda and Elphaba hit their release at the same time, both girls screaming out due to the intensity of their climaxes that came from being deprived the pleasure that they both longed for. They spilled their messes on each other and Glinda collapsed in a sweaty mess on top of an equally worn out Elphaba.

Strong arms wrapped around the small figure and held it close. "Sweet Oz but I love you," Elphaba said as she panted heavily.

"And I you." Both girls held each other close and fell asleep after several much gentler kisses. For the moment, neither worried about Glinda's need to go home and soaked in the love that was radiating off of each other.

- X -

**Sweet Oz I haven't written smut in such a long time. Yeah, I just so happen to actually say Sweet Oz in real life. Like when I told my mom she was snoring and people on the plane were staring. Very embarrassing. Review Please! This story is turning out much longer than I had intended. Let me know what you think. Should I keep it up or end it next chapter? Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Elphaba woke up feeling a hand running through her hair and a soft kiss being placed on her lips

Elphaba woke up feeling a hand running through her hair and a soft kiss being placed on her lips.

"As much as I want to stay in your arms forever I'm afraid I have to leave now, Elphie. But I'll be back with in the week." Glinda didn't want to leave but felt a little more at ease knowing that she knew she was coming back. She was already dressed and her hair was fixed. Seeing Glinda so ready to leave made Elphaba upset that the time it would have taken for Glinda to get ready was taken from her. Elphaba silently climbed from the bed and took her time pulling on clothes.

"Just hurry back," Elphaba said after she had led Glinda to the door that opened to the tower overlooking the north-east section of Oz. "And be safe."

Glinda nodded and kissed Elphie with ever ounce of admiration that she held for the green girl. Elphaba slipped her arm around her waist and cupped Glinda's cheek.

"Elphie, if we don't stop I'm afraid I may have to take you for another round," the smaller one said once they were forced to pull away from the need for air. "Actually, forget I said that. I don't need you getting any ideas."

Both girls shared a soft laugh before things got serious again.

"Safe travels, my sweet."

"Stay safe. I'll be back as soon as possible. And I'll have new clothes for you. No room for discussion," Glinda said firmly but softly.

"I will acquiesce, even if half heartedly. Now go before I take you up on your offer." Elphaba pushed Glinda towards the door with a gentle pat on her bottom. "I love you, Glin."

"I love you, Elphie." Glinda turned back to look at her love who was still standing in the shadows for safety before bubbling to Frottica with tears streaming down her face. She felt as if she had abandoned her yet again. Her head knew that she was just getting her things but her heart wouldn't accept it. Not after everything she put the love of her life through.

Meanwhile, Elphaba was standing in front of her dresser, holding the pink flower clip in her hand before resting it against her hat. _Be strong_, she told herself, _she'll be back. She loves you and nothing will ever keep you apart._

- X –

The next three days were slow and painful. Elphaba would wake up and roll over expecting to see Glinda. It was only another stab to her heart when she saw cold grey stone rather than deep bye eyes. Elphaba was cleaning up her room when she heard the door close and turned to see Glinda standing before her.

"Oh Elphie," Glinda sighed with relief as she threw her arms around the taller girl and held her close. Elphaba wrapped one arm around her waist and her other hand rested on the back of Glinda's head.

"Thank Oz your back. I don't think I would have lasted another day with out you." It was the silence and dread filling the air that scared Elphaba.

"Look what I brought." Glinda said once she felt Elphaba realizing something wasn't right. She headed over to the bed and retrieved Elphaba's broom and the Grimmerie. "I knew you'd love to have these back." Elphaba took the items with such care and a brilliant smile came over her features.

"But Glin…I…thank you." After she placed the book on the dresser and rested the broom against the wall she walked over to Glinda and held her face in her hands.

"Something's wrong and you aren't telling me. What's bothering you, my love?" Elphaba's brown eyes searched Glinda's strong blue ones for an answer. Glinda had to take a few deep breaths to try and keep her emotions under control before speaking.

"I don't know when I'll be back. My mom……she's sick, Elphaba. I can't leave her. The doctors said she isn't going to get better. I can't just leave her there but I don't want to abandon you, either." By the time Glinda finished tears where streaming down her cheeks and Elphaba felt badly for Glinda.

"Glinda, I'm so sorry." Small arms held onto Elphaba for dear life as she cried into her shoulder. "Go, be there for your mother. She needs you more than I do. I can wait. I really can. But right now your mother needs you by her side. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Glinda shook her head and pulled back from the embrace.

"I wish I could stay longer."

"No, my sweet. I would be upset if you did. You're needed right now so go. Go be there for you mother and I'll be right here waiting when you get back. Promise." Glinda could only see honesty and compassion in Elphaba's eyes and nodded softly.

"I love you, Elphie. I'll return as soon as I get the chance and I promise that then it will be for good."

"No rush, my love. I love you more than you'll ever know." After the girls shared a brief but meaningful kiss, Glinda headed for the door and painfully left her love for the third time.

- X –

Elphaba wanted to do something for Glinda, something that would really surprise her and after some thinking she had the perfect idea but help would be needed. A long letter was written to Fiyero and sent by Animal. It explained her plan and simply told Fiyero that she would explain her motivation behind it and everything else that happened between when he left and now at another time. With out any questions Fiyero set about doing what he was asked as secretly as he could and with the help of the Grimmerie and her broom Elphaba set upon her task in hopes to have everything done by the time Glinda returned.

- X –

**Sorry. It's very short and not that great but it's a filler. The next chapter will definitely be worth it. Haha. I bet you all are wondering what Elphaba has planned. Well you'll just have to wait and see. Now, I'm sitting in the bath tub in my hotel in Oregon because the typing noise bothers my family. It's one AM and they are sleeping. My bottom is numb and I'm getting dizzy from lack of sleep. Review please! :**


	5. Chapter 5

Glinda soon learned that her mother's illness was a mystery and that she didn't have long left

I do not own Wicked or any of its characters. Sorry. I wish.

Glinda soon learned that her mother's illness was unknown and that she didn't have long left. Everyday she longed for two things and two things only: for her mother's well being and to be with Elphaba. And everyday she told herself that her mother wouldn't get better and that she would be with Elphaba soon enough. Every moment was spent either at her mother's side or in her room, crying for Elphaba and her mother. The bubbly personality was soon replaced with moping and a sadness that no one thought was possible from her. Not only did it feel like she lost Elphaba again, she was losing her mother and she couldn't have felt more alone. _At least I have my popsicle, _she would tell herself to try and stop the tears although it never worked.

- X –

Meanwhile, Elphaba worked night and day to make things as perfect as they could be for when her love came home. She had grown accustomed to working on little sleep and little food. All of this was hard on her but Glinda was well worth all of the sweat that she was putting into it. After all, magic could only help to an extent. Once a week a familiar scarecrow would visit to bring supplies, check on her, and take over while Elphaba caught up on sleep. Things were starting to turn out the way she wanted but working so much soon caught up with her. Somewhere around two months later the witch collapsed with exhaustion only to be discovered by Fiyero. Elphaba refused to stop working and was determined to continue but Fiyero wasn't going to have any of it so she spent a good two or three weeks trying to regain her composure.

"You're sure that nothing will go wrong, right? I can't afford to have people poking around. Not after everything Glinda has been through. I can't have things going wrong," Elphaba asked Fiyero once she felt the time was right.

Fiyero nodded and went over the plan with Elphaba for the umpteenth time. "I promise, Fae. Things will work out and you two will be left alone. Oh, here. I almost forgot." Fiyero took out the item that was requested. She gaped at it in wonder for a few moments before fiercefully hugging her friend.

"Oh thank you, Fiyero. It's perfect. Better than I ever imagined." He hugged her back, laughing heartily.

"I'm glad I could help. Now, I apologize but I must go. They must be wondering where I have been going off to. I'll visit when I can." Both friends said their goodbyes and too early for her liking, the green girl was left alone to wait for her Glinda to return.

- X –

"It has been six and a half years since the murder at the castle in Kiamo Ko," Fiyero said to Oz once he had quieted the curious chatter amongst the citizens. "Well, the castle has been inhabited by some very brave Ozians and I am making it clear that they are NOT to be disturbed. Now that it is being used it is a punishable offense for anyone to disturb its residents in any way. They know to report anything that happens that they are not comfortable with and those involved _will _be punished. How severe the punishment depends on the extent to which you went to bother them. Is this clear?" Oz agreed with something like a mumbled "yes" and as they were dismissed you could hear the curious chatter amongst families and friends but over all it seemed like Elphaba was safe.

- X –

A well-missed blonde received the news of the speech and didn't know whether to take it as a good thing or to be alarmed. If anything was wrong someone would have let her know, right? Elphaba would have written and let her know what was going on. As if on cue a knock was rapped on Glinda's door and a letter was delivered. Seeing Elphaba's perfect and flowing script on the front made her heart skip a beat and she didn't know if it was from excitement or nerves. Probably both, she assumed.

_My dearest Glinda,_

_Knowing you like I do, you are probably fretting over the speech that Fiyero gave and are seriously considering checking on me. Don't worry, my love. Everything is indeed fine. I miss you terribly, though and I wake up every morning, wishing that you were here next to me. It's much too quiet here. I am eagerly awaiting your return._

_With all of the love I can gather,_

_Your Elphaba._

The note had Glinda crying from relief and pain. Her Elphie was okay but the note reminded her of how much she missed being held by strong green arms. The one thing missing, Glinda noticed, was the explanation of the speech. She made a mental note to ask for the reasoning when she returned to her love. For now, all she could do was place the letter under her pillow and fall asleep with a tear stained face.

- X –

The seventh month point for Glinda's leaving passed and Glinda's mother had died. The funeral was hard on both Glinda and her father. He had tried to be strong while Glinda clutched onto him in desperation. The only other person that she needed was Elphie and that only made the tears fall harder. Once everyone had left and her father left her alone she collapsed in a fit of tears on her mother's grave, admitting everything between her and Elphie. Her blonde hair contrasted with the black dress and made her father a little uneasy from the innocent yet broken look it gave Glinda.

"Come, Glinda," her father said while extending a hand. A small and oh-so-fragile hand placed a single flower on her grave before taking her father's hand. Her head rested on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her and they slowly walked to the carriage. No words were exchanged on her new relationship. Either her father didn't care, or he didn't want to talk about it at the moment. Either way, Glinda was relieved that the subject was not brought up.

"Dad," Glinda started on the way home. She couldn't use Popsicle anymore. It just didn't seem complete with out Momsie. "I won't be staying much longer. I need…" She took a deep breath to collect her thoughts before continuing. "I need to get away. I don't know when I will be back but I'll return. I can't stay here. I'm sorry but-"

"Glinda, I understand. I was going to suggest it. You need a break. These past seven months have been treacherous. Where, may I ask, should I send your bags? Assuming you'll be bubbling."

Glinda hesitated to tell him but thought that it was silly to not say anything. He was her father and who else could she trust to send the bags.

"Have your most trusted servant bring them to the castle in Kiamo Ko. I don't want anyone to know where I am." She avoided his eyes and her tone told him to drop the subject. The rest of the ride was silent and painful.

- X –

"Be safe," her father ordered.

"I will. I promise. I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too." They spent a long silent moment hugging each other with all of their might when Glinda finally pulled back.

"Bye," she said almost too softly as she bubbled away to Kiamo Ko almost eight months after she left.

- X -

Elphaba finished everything that she started and was rather happy with the outcome. It was much better than expected and the only thing she had left was to wait. For all she knew, Glinda could arrive any minute or not until next year and that was the hardest part. Not only was her love mourning the death of her mother she also had no idea when she would see her again. Most of her time was spent in what used to be the bedroom near the north east tower. That room was empty, now, except for a single chair that Elphaba often sat in. The main bedroom was now where Elphaba was supposed to sleep. After all, she never really slept but when Glinda returned that was the place that they would be using as the bedroom. Fireplaces now burned and the smoke wasn't alarming to Ozians and the castle was now warm and welcoming rather than the cold place that it once was. With the help of magic and Fiyero, Elphaba had redecorated and restored the castle's interior and things were much more……Glinda-like. Brighter, happier, and less dark, gloomy, and cold. Not to mention the closet in the bedroom was updated and much more spacious for all of Glinda's things.

It was another anxious night for Elphaba as she sat in the chair waiting for Glinda to return. All she had was a candle but making shadows on the wall got boring after the first few nights. It was almost as if her mind was playing tricks on her but she heard the tower door slam and footsteps running down the stairs. Was it Glinda? Or some crazed Ozian determined to find out who lived in the castle. She wasn't even sure what happened but she was suddenly standing and Glinda threw herself at Elphie, wrapped her arms around her neck and her legs around the thin waist. Elphaba held her just as tightly as she inhaled the sweet scent of her love and let tears of relief blur her vision. Glinda was already crying into Elphaba's shoulder for both her mother's death and for happiness of being with Elphie once more.

"Sweet Oz, I've missed you terribly," Elphaba said as she gently put Glinda onto her feet. Glinda agreed with a sudden kiss that left both of them weak and breathless. For the first time Glinda noticed the lack of furniture in the room and looked at Elphaba quizzically.

"Elphie, where is everything?" she asked, her voice filled with obvious concern.

"Come here." Elphaba held out her hand and told Glinda to close her eyes. They hadn't even made it halfway down the stairs when she got tired of the slow pace that was caused by Glinda's lack of sight. "For Oz's sake," she said with a chuckle as she picked Glinda up bridal style and carried her through the castle.

"Where are we going?" Her voice was muffled by Elphaba's chest but the green girl was still able to hear what she said.

"Patience my sweet." Elphaba was glad that they reached the bedroom because her arms were starting to hurt and she was relieved to put the blond down. Her hands quickly covered blue eyes before Glinda could peek and it caused a frown on the beautiful features.

"Elphie, let me seee," Glinda impatiently whined. "You can't just drag me here and-" she was cut off mid sentence when Elphaba let Glinda see the room. Everything was so regal, so fancy, so Glinda. So much work had been put into just this room alone and it caused Glinda's eyes to tear up and her hand clamped over her mouth. There was still a hint of Elphaba in it just so that she wouldn't go insane from the over whelming perkiness that the room held but it made Glinda love it even more.

"Look, Glin. Windows, two fireplaces…I even tried to make things as Glinda-like as possible. Wait until you see the rest of the castle," Elphaba said with a smile. Glinda turned to face Elphaba, her eyes wide with shock. She had no idea that the rest of the castle had been redone as well.

"But…how? Why?"

"I love you and I wanted to do something for you. If you're going to live here, I want you to be as comfortable as possible. I want this to feel like home and I want you to enjoy coming back here. Glinda I…" Elphaba swallowed a lump in her throat. "Glinda, will you marry me?" she asked, getting down on her knee and taking out the ring that Fiyero had fetched for her. It had a nice sized diamond in the middle with Pink Sapphires and Emeralds on either side. She was left stunned and speechless and all she could do was nod and wipe more tears from her face.

"Of course. Yes." She didn't know where her voice came from but she was grateful to have it. Sliding the ring on her finger, Elphaba stood and kissed her new wife slowly and passionately.

"Sweet Oz, I love you, Elphie," she said breathlessly.

"And I you, my precious Glinda. And I you."

Yes. I know. Horrible ending. I've just been extremely busy. I was on a cruise last week, my script got changed for my dance recital which is a week from Saturday, I have had soooooo much make up work because I've been absent. Not to mention my mom got in a horrible car accident not too long ago and I've been taking care of her. And we're moving so I've been packing and it is completely IMPOSSIBLE for me to keep this story going. I HAD to end it. I'm so sorry. I'm sticking to one shots now. Still, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
